Paper Cut
by so8what
Summary: Adam knocked on the door. No answer. He heard muffled voices and leaned his ear next to the door. "Eli, that hurt! I never knew it would hurt that bad!" ECLARE with Adam!


**Just, btw, _italics are flashbacks/note.

* * *

_**

Adam sat on Clare's bed, waiting for the duo to come out of the bathroom. Clare had somehow cut her hand while they were doing homework.

"_OW!" Clare exclaimed into the silence. Eli and Adam looked up to see a trickle of blood trailing down Clare's hand._

"_What did you do? Are you okay?" Adam asked, his voice was filled with concern._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just got a paper cut." Clare said as she gently sucked on her finger to try to stop the blood flow. Eli and Adam just watched Clare as she kept her finger in her mouth._

"_Saint Clare, do you even know what you look like right now?" Eli smirked. Clare's eyes were filled with confusion as she took a moment to think about what Eli was talking about. Clare's cheeks burned red, her eyes grew in size, and she took her finger out of her mouth. The two boys tried to hide their amusement. It was fun tormenting the poor girl. "Come on Edwards, let's go fix you up." Eli helped Clare off the floor and they went into the bathroom. _

Adam sighed. They had been in there for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. The couple closed the door and he could not see what was going on, but Adam did hear drawers opening and closing also the pair whispering.

Adam was on his back on Clare's queen sized bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about Eli and Clare. They had finally gotten back to being comfortable around each other, and he was grateful for that. It had been hard while the two would not talk to each other, especially the time right after the break. When they all got back to Degrassi, it had put a strain on their relationship with each other.

Adam got tired of talking to Clare about Eli, and Eli about Clare. They were dancing around each other, neither one of them wanted to be wrong. They were similar in the fact they both could be stubborn when they wanted too.

Adam smiled at the memory of when the two finally broke down and got back together.

_Adam raced to the front of the school. The final bell had just rung, but there was a rumor that two people were fighting outside the school. The fact that two people were arguing outside of Degrassi didn't shock Adam, the fact it was Eli and Clare did however. By the time Adam got there, a lot of the school had already beaten him to it. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. _

"_CLARE! I'M SICK OF THIS. YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME." Eli begged._

"_Eli," Clare breathed, trying to hold back any kind of emotion "I'm not listening to you hear, you're causing a scene." Clare walked away, but, not before Eli grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.. _

"_Then when are we going to talk Clare? I don't fucking care about making a scene. You won't talk to me or return my phone calls, texts, IM's, NOTHING!" Eli looked into Clare's eyes.  
"What do you want me to say Eli!" Clare ripped her arm out of Eli's grasp. "Did you ever think I don't want to talk to you! After what happened!" _

"_I'm sorry." Eli whispered._

_Clare looked at Eli's eyes for the first real time since the dance. "You're sorry?" She started of quietly, slowing getting louder. "That's it! Eli, maybe you don't get it. You almost DIED. Damn it, I almost lost you! I thought that was going to be the last time I saw you!" Clare broke down and started crying. The crowd had gotten quiet when Clare cursed. As far as any of them knew, Clare never had allowed a curse word to pass her lips._

_Eli wrapped his arms around Clare. Clare just hugged him back, putting her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. She had missed him holding her, making her feel protected. Eli leaned his head down into Clare's head and started to whisper words into her hair. Clare giggled and removed herself from his arms. _

"_Promise?" Clare smiled a sincere smile. _

"_Yes." Eli smiled back._

_Adam smiled at the two, and then realized the crowd was still there. Why hadn't these people gone home? _

"_Alright, break it up." He pushed against the crowd. "Look, they are finally better, now, you all need to go home. Its not like you all really care anyways." The crowd looked at Adam with anger in their eyes for separating them from their entertainment. "No really," Adam started, still gesturing for people to shoo, "Unless you want to see them make out, and trust me, you don't want to see that, I would go home." _

_The couple smiled when the realized what Adam was doing for them.  
"Thanks Adam." Clare said and hugged Adam then walked back over to Eli. Clare smacked Eli in the chest. Eli and Adam looked confused._

"_What was that for Clare?" Eli asked._

"_For being stupid." Adam snickered at Clare's comment. "If you hadn't been so stupid with revenge, we wouldn't have had to gone through that right then."_

"_Well, I guess I deserved that then." Eli pulled Clare into his embrace and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the trio walked to Morty._

"_You know what, Saint Clare?" Clare looked up to Eli. _

"_What?"_

"_The whole school just heard you said 'damn it'." Eli's eyes were filled with mirth. To finish off his smug look, his lips were in their usual lopsided smile. Clare closed her eyes and moaned while Adam's laughter filled the background._

That was a few months ago. Since then, the three of them had been great. Adam knew there was times when they wanted to be a couple and to be by themselves, and he accepted that sometimes they would get all 'mushy' in front of him. But, it was never as bad as it could have been. Adam heard the water running, it had been running for quite some time now. Adam wondered why they would need the water on for that long.

Adam knocked on the door. "Are you two okay in there?"

No answer, just water running and a noise that sounded like something hit the ground, hard. Adam heard muffled voices and leaned his ear next to the door.

"Eli, that hurt! I never knew it would hurt that bad!"

"Clare, its just-"

"No! It is going everywhere! It splattered all over me now I am soaking wet!"

Adam's eyes grew two times their normal size and slowly back away from the door. He searched Clare's room, quickly found what he was looking for and left Clare's house.

* * *

The door finally unlocked and the couple walked out. Clare was soaked and Eli was still laughing.

"I'm so sorry Blue Eyes." Eli pleaded, but failed at sounding sincere.

"Yeah. Sure you are. You just wanted to splash water all over me." Clare rolled her eyes. It had been a habit she picked up from Eli.

"Clare, if I would have known that the water was going to spray all over you and you were going to fall I would have tried to catch you."

"Eli, you made the water hit me and then you landed on top of me."

"Do you blame me? I take any excuse I can get to get close to you." Eli smirked and grabbed her waist to pull her close.

"Eli," Clare started, "Wait, where's Adam?" The two looked around a saw a note on the bed. Eli chuckled while Clare blushed scarlet once again.

_I heard some noises, and to be frank, I didn't want to hear the rest. Hope Eli fixed your 'paper cut'. See you two at school tomorrow!_

_ -Adam

* * *

_

**Oh, I felt like it had been a while since I had written something. If you have an ideas that you want me to write, please, let me know! (:**


End file.
